Dancing with myself
by BloodLust92
Summary: Bella is secretly a dancer. None of her friends know, except for Alice. Bella dances when ever she can when no one is watching. BUt what happens when Edward catches her? bad summary please read rated t just incase idk what its gunna b yet REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Alice come on i have to get to home!" i said walking away from Alice grabbing my dance bag. Most people thought it was just a gym bag. They didn't know i went to the gym to practice during the lunch period and after school most days. Sometimes i would even be able to clear out one of hte teachers rooms just so i could practice.

Infact no one did.

I mean sure Alice and I have been the best of friends. And even though I have known her forever she has never seen me dance. She knows i dance, just doesn't know what i look like dancing.

I have always wanted to tell people... but I wasn't always the most popular or graceful person around school. No one would believe that i dance. Or that i could even dance.

i sighed as i walked into the biology room that Mr. Berty let me use everyday after school. He smiled as i started moving the blacktopped desks towards the back of the room.

"Just remember to move the desks back after your done here. " He said pulling down the shade on the door.

"Don't i always?" I asked smiling as he left chuckling.

I walked across the hall with my depe blue leotard and black dance shorts and went to change quickly. I ran across the hall after i pulled my hair into a high ponytail.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out my ipod and dock and plugged it into the wall. After that i pulled out my jazz shoes and tied them on securely. just when i was about to put my music on for stretching my phone started singing.

_Im a barbie girl_

_in a barbie world_

_life in plastic_

_Its fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me every where_

_Imagination _

_Life is your creation_

"Hello Alice is there something i can help you with?"

"Um- Yeah. You could answer me one question. Why is your car still here if you had to get home?"

''I'll tell you later okay. I have stuff i need to do before I get home okay?''

"Fine but Bella you are going to tell me what you were doing. Text me when you are on your way home okay?"

"Fine Alice Goodbye."

With that i hung up and i put on my dance playlist. First song was Big Black horse and Cherry tree. My favorite streching song.

by the end of the song all my limbs were stretched out. I tested them out by lifting my leg above my head and then I spun it into a scorpion. I tested my splits right left and straddle. All of them i ould do without stretching but with the stretching it gave me the extra comfort.

I changed my ipod to bleeding love.

I started to do a sort slow hip hop ish steps.**(i stole this from so you think you can dance)** There are a lot of locks kicks and twist. It would probably be a lot better with a partner though...

I changed into my lyrical shoes and put on just a dream by carrie underwood.

This song was just so emotional. This dance had to tell a story. This dance was a contemporary. Exagerated movements, and sharp yet flowing. I did a lot of spins and leaps. Slow sharp extentions. It was really beautiful.

Just as I was mid leap the door flew open and revealed a very stunned Alice.

Since i was looking at Alice i lost my footing as I landed and i fell down on my hands and knees. "Damnit Alice! What are you doing here?" I growled at her.

She walked in and shut hte door behind her. "I was next door in chemistry when i heard the music. I just wanted to see who was in here. Do you think you could teach me to do stuff like that?"

"Another time. I've been caught." I sighed.

"You know, you could always come over my house and use the basment that we use for parties. I'll let you use it if you teach me to dance like that. I want to learn everything!"

I sighed. "We can start this weekend. We will make a sleepover out of it."

"Can Rose come too! You know you would love to see her face when she finds out your a lot more graceful... Well not by judging the last minute or so... but i bet your amazing. DO a twirl or something so i can confirm my suspicions."

I giggled as i did a triple peiroette into a leap.

I looked up at herand she was wearing a very surprised smile on her face. "She is definately going to bejealous. SHe has to come."

Begrudgingly i sighed and siad 'fine'. Alice helped me move all the desks back.

As i walked out of the classroom and down the hall i realized something. "Shit! I never changed out of my shorts!" I laughed as i told alice to hold on a secound and grabbed my jeans out of my bag and looked around the halls to mak sure no one was coming. I quickly stripped my shorts off and then just as quickly pulled on my jeans and buttoned them, throwing my shorts in the bag.

"Way to be Bella."

"Oh shut up. If you want to learn how to dance you have to wear the same things. I'll brig over the outfits on friday night."

"But bella we arent the same size!" She exclaimed.

"You'll fit trust me."

"What ever you say."

With that we both went our seperate ways and i was dreading the weeked all of a sudden.

**Review please my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

The weeks went by ever so slowly. But when i got home friday night i got a text from Alice.

_Rose and I_

_Will be there shortly_

_Topick you up for_

_our 'sleep over' ;)_

_lol don'tforget your music and outfit!_

_Plus we still need to get snacks._

_Be ready in twenty minutes on the dot,_

_not earlier no later!_

_-alice_

I hit the reply button on my phone and sent a quick 'can'twait see you soon'. I hope she knows I was being sarcastic

***

When the red BMW pulled up infront of my house i grabbed my dance bag and my over night bad and headed to the car.

Once I was strapped in i sighed and said "We need to do some shopping. I need to get you guys shoes. Unless this is a one time thing?" I asked hopefully.

"Seriosuly Bella? I may be graceful but that doesn't mean I'd be a good dancer. We will need at the least two." Alice laughed.

"That's if she can dance." Rose said skeptically.

"Just hurry up and get to the mall. I can get you guys your own dance outfits too." i grumbled.

"Nope! We are paying for ourselves!"Alice Exclaimed.

"Fine" I mumbled turning towards the window and couldn't wait until this car ride was over.

***

"Hello. Welcome to Dancers Warehouse. How can i help you today?" The store clerk said.

"Lets see... We will need three pairs of Split soul jazz shoes Sansha preferably. Umm... and i'll let you know what else later on. " I said turing around to sit on the couch, Alice and Rosalie on both sides.

"I'll be right back. Feel free to look around the stoor until i get back!"

"Of course!" Alice said jumping up and grabbing my hand ot pull me over to the leotard racks. "What's this?" Alice said holding up a sheer shirt.

"That my dear, you wear over your leotard when doing ballet stretches. It's a skirt." I said grabbing three and walking over to the leotard racks. and grabbing three black leotards. Mine was starting to get holes in it from being used and stretched so much.

"Can you teach us ballet too?" Alice asked.

"I was planning on it. We can do toe and lyrical if you'd like. I can teach you contemporary, too."

"Could you?!?! SO what? Is that all the styles you know?" Alice asked walking back over to the couches where the store clerk was walking to.

"No I know tapping too. But that's a bit hard to teach. It takes a lot more training than ballet and jazz and hip hop. Its pretty difficult."

"You are going to have to show us Bella." Rose said.

"I will."

***

After two and a half hours of trying shoes and leotards on we were finally headed back to Alice's house.

Alice was bouncing in her seat while rosalie was driving. She was hiding her excitement pretty well but oyu could still tell it was there.

Pulling up to the big white house still always made me awestruck.

It was pretty ridiculous really. I mean I have known the Cullens for years.

The girls started getting out of the car when i yelled ''Stop!"

"Geez Bella give me a heart attack why don't you!" Rose said falling back into her seat, while Alice spun around to look at me.

"Give me your bags guys. Just throw them in my bag. You guys know no one knows I dance. I was pretty close to staying uncaught until some-" glares at Alice "- had to walk into Mr Berty's room!" I said taking their bags and throwing them in my dance bag and heading inside.

This was going to be some night...

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT**

**AND DIMITRI-ROSE.1824 YES EDWARD WILL BE CATCHING HER AT SOME POINT. I'M NOT SURE WHEN BUT PROBABLY SOON. BELLA JUST WONT KNOW IT YET.**

**NEXT CHAPTER BELLA IS GOING TO SHOW ROSALIE UP!**


	3. Rosalie's Reaction

BPOV

**ROSALIES REACTION**

"okay-" Isaid pulling out the three pairs of tights, leotards and shorts and skirts. We wouldn't need the shorts until after we stretched. "Put on the tights leotards and skirts. Meet me in here when your done." I said pulling my shirts off as they walked into one of the many bathrooms in the house.

When i was about to pull my pants off the door swung open and in walked Edward- Alice and Emmets brother.

"Edward!" I schreeched pulling my pants up quickly and grabbing the shirt i had next to me. Edward sat there frozen staring at me. I cleared my throat and his eyes flickered up to mine. "Get out!" i said and through my sneaker at the wall next to him.

He started laughing and walking towards me. I kept taking steps back until I hit the wall. Then i changed my tactic and dropped the shirt I was clutching to my body for dear life and stalked towards him until i could put my hands on his chest and push him out of the door. Then a loud booming voice started coming from up the stairs.

"Edward what taking yo- OH MY BELLA! Put a shirt on!" Emmet schreeched like a little girl.

"Get your brother out of here so I can finish changing!" I said walking over to my bag which thankfully was covered up so they couldn't tell what was in there. Phew!

"Let's go little brother." Emmet said hoisting Edward up and over his shoulder. I of course was blushing a brilliant shade of red! Oh great...

Edward blinked and then finally realized what was happening. "Emmet put me down!" He yelled as they went through the dorr and closed behind them heading up the stairs after the door.

When the door closed I sighed heavily and quickly changed before the door was opened again. I skillfully changed into all three garments. I was tying the ribbon on the skirt when the two walked in with shorts on.

"Bella how do you tie this on... The ribbons are just so long!" Rose said holding up the sheer fabric skirt.

I laughed finishing mine as i walked over to her and took her skirt from her hands wrapping the ribbons twice around her waist before tying it in a knot.

"There!" I exclaimed walking over to Alice and tying ehrs on as well. She giggled as i poked her side and she hid behind Rose.

"Alright Bella enough fooling around. Let's see you really dance!" Rose said crossing her arms.

"Wait! Bella why are your tights so high up the knee? Should they be that high? Or down ot the ankles?" Alice asked. I walked over to her pulling the tight up to mid calf and yanked her shorts off from under the skirt.

"You won't be needing these for now! " I said and she blushed. Rose quickly tore hers off and threw them across the room before i could get to her. I laughed and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Okay so do you want to see the proof Rose?"

She nodded her head vigourosly as i sat down to put the dance paws **(link in profile) **on and stood up. They looked at my feet weirdly because they didn't see me get them these. "Relax I have a pair for each of you!"

They laughed as I stodd and stumbled over a bit.

"Do you really expect me to believe you when you can barely stand in your own place?" Rose asked. Alice elbowed her ribs and turned to her and stage whispered. "Just watch."

I went all the way to the opposite wall the long way away from them. I started out with a few slow chanees and sped up for three more and did the move I had originally showed Alice. The pirouette leep and then i added another double pirouette and landed in fifth posistion.

Alice was squeeling while Rosalie stood there her mouth wide open.

I walked past her and said "Close you mouth Rose. You could catch flies." I said walking over to put on some classical music for the ballet stretches. I put my hands on my hips and turned to Alice. "Do you have there metal folding chairs?"

She nodded quickly before darting to the closet.

I turned to Rosalie with a smug smile on my face, me head held high, and my arms crossed over my chest..

Rosalie laughed and walked over to me and bowed like a prince would. "I am so sorry Bella! I am so sorry i ever doubted you. Really truly. You were amazing!"

"Well maybe I can get you two that good."

She rolled her eyes in true Rosalie fashion and just laughed wlaking over to help Alice get the chairs.

I leaned up against the wall wheni noticed the door was still open a crack. I walked over to it quickly and shut it before anyone could see me actually dancing. I sighed in relief that I wasn't caught and walked over to the chairs.

"Alright first up pliyae's'' (**idk if thats how its spelt but whatever!)**

**Thank you so much i went from three reviews last chapter to ten. Is it really that good? My faithful readers please keep reviewing. Oh! I also went from a hundered views last night to 315 today I think idk i could be lying im not sure lol!**

**Anyway Next chapter is in EPOV (can anyone guess what is going to happen during this POV??? HMM???)**

**PLease tell me what you think guys!**

**Leave your guesses in a review or pm me either way Wo ever gets it right will get shout outs at teh beginning!**


	4. OMG EPOV hehe that kinda rhymed

**Hey guys!**

**I am so glad wiht the amount of reviews I got on chapter three. **

**It is actually about to pass my other top story My baby.**

**So... You guys wanna see Edwards Point of view?**

**Oh! Before I forget! I did have some guessers and I must say I have a bit of a twist at the end! Had to make it hard for you guys!**

**Okay so I had the following screennames**

**  
angie07  
CBCRAZYGRL5**

**They all pretty much guessed the same except one said that Edward saw her through the crack of the door. **

**This next chapter is going to start off where the first chapter started and work its way down. **

**Soooo! I am thinking this may be longer. I am not sure. lol lets just say the more reviews i get the more i will try and write. This story has become a huge success so far and I only wish it the best.**

**Lets just hope that you guys keep reviewing the way you are.**

**Oh hey CBCRAZYGRL5 dont worry about you getting annoying i love when people leave longer reviews! thank you very much :)**

**Hey my reader i don't know how much I am going to be able to write over the winter break so I will just say that this is your christmahanaquanzika present. Don't ask me how to pronounce it i can barely write it but i can 'say it... out loud' haha srry had to do it!**

**Okasy so you guys ready for EPOV?**

**Lets get the party started!**

**N i do not own twilight or any of the characters and personalities!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

There was a loud banging on my door... That could only mean one thing...

"Alice go away!" I screamed when all of a sudden my door flew open and in came running Alice and Emmet. Well Emmet was literally flying onto my bed and fell ontop of me.

All the air ran out of my lungs when Emmet landed on me. Whatever was left flew out yet again when Alice jumped onto Emmets back.

"Pig pile!" Emmet screamed into my ear

"Emmet get off!" I screamed as Alice jumped off of Emmet because she knew what was coming next.

I didn't give Emmet time to think.

I easily poked his ribcage which caused him to laugh tremendously and then i pushed him off me and off the beep where he landed with a loud thud.

I jumped up quickly before he could think of getting up and tackling me.

I ran into the shower and wash my hair and body quickly because the only days they come banging on my doors are the days I'm running late.

When I walked out of my bathroom thankfully htey were both gone and I changed quickly and ran down the stair and grabbed a Pop Tart.

Oh where would I be without my daily intake of sugary dry pastry goodness! **(haha thought i'd make him a pop tart lover! my sister is!)**

When i walked outside keys in hand Alice was already in the passenger seat starring at her watch every few seconds and then looking at me. It was quite comical actually.

Stupid impatient Pixie!

I got into the drivers seat and sped off to school quickly, because according to Alice my tardiness was making them late and i quote 'i'd be damned if i had one absence on my perfect attendance'.

Geez can she just live a little

One time she had hte stomach flu and still went ot school taking loads of cough drops water bottles and applied tons of make-up and used eye drops. It was quite comical actually. What she wouldn't do for school.

**(okay so just for something to write im gunna write in a lunch scene that wasn't in Bella BPOV of the first chapter. k here we go!)**

***

The morning passed pretty quickly. Before I knew it it was lunch time. All the seniors had the same lunch.

I met Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie outside the cafeteria and we all walked to our table and set our books and bags down. Then as a group all five of us walked over to the lunch line and started piling food on our trays.

Not one of us ever really ate much of it. The food here wasn't very appetizing.

But really what school food was appetizing?

We sat quickly and the lovely couples started talking to each other about something I didn't know or want to listen to. My eyes scanned around the cafeteria and my eyes fell upon Bella Swan- Alice's best friend. Well, i guess her and Rose are kind of friends too... i don't know.

She had the gym bag she had with her every day. Her hair was flowing down her back in soft mahogany ringlets. She wore a deep blue V-neck t-shirt that contrasted with her skin amazingly and a pair of dark wash jeans.

Alice would be proud.

Actually now that I think about it I wouldn't doubt that Alice had picked it out.

I mean I'm not saying Bella can't dress herself. I normally prefer her in the normal jeans and a decent t-shirt. But Alice wouldn't mind playing Bella Barbie whenever she could. For all I know Bella did pick out this outfit. Maybe just to torture me...

Okay so yeah i'll admit it. I may have a wee bit of a crush on my sister's best friend. But what guy in this school doesn't? I mean she's beautiful, charming, quiet, and that blush of hers is so mesmerizing. She has the most enchanting brown eyes... like deep pools of chocolate.

"Edward?! What are you staring at?" Alice asked.

I turned my gaze away quickly before she could catch me oggling Bella.

Alice knows about my crush on her. Alice can read me like a book its quite ridiculous actually. But every time Bella is over I can't help but fall just a bit more for her.

"Nothing Alice..." I mumbled and got up throwing my trash away.

***

**After school **

"Just hurry up and get what ever homework you need from your chemistry teacher or what ever. I want to get home."

"Fine Edward. I won't be long!" SHe said running away in her heels. Why she wants to wear heels in the rain I have no idea.

I sat inside my car waiting for Alice to hurry up until i had to go to the bathroom.

The little pixie was taking so long.

I got the the bathroom closest to the science wing, right across from Mr. Berty's Room.

When i turned the corned out of the bathroom I saw Bella and Alice talking animatedly.

Bella cursed herself and looked around quickly. I ducked back into the bathroom not wanting to be caught. after a moment, I looked at Bella and noticed she was not in a pair of jeans instead of the shorts a moment ago.

I quickly took the other way around the building. I know I could beat Alice back to the car without being noticed.

And I did just that.

I got in the car just a minute before Alice had gotten t her door before waving goodbye to Bella.

As she got in the car she asked "So guess what?"

"What?'' I asked back.

''Bella's coming over friday."

I smiled as I pulled out of the parking lot swiftly and headed towards home.

***

**Friday**

I was sitting in my rom listening to Claire de Lune when Rosalies car pulled up. Emmet was down stairs watching Tv, and I waited at the stairs until I heard the basement door close.

I was given specific direction from the little angry pixie herself that we were not aloud in the basement unless we were told so.

I reached opened the firdge door and noticed there were no more grape sodas. Darn!

After Alice and Rose came up and headed to the bathrooms to change I am guessing I had hoped I could run into Bella going to get more soda out of the garage connected to the basement.

But boy was i surprised when i walked down the stair and opened up the door to Bella without a shirt on.

She was glorious. She ahd a simple light blue one on.

I couldn't stop staring at her. The next thing I know, I am being thrown over Emmets shoulder and being carried up stairs. "LET ME GO!" I screamed.

He didn't put me down until we got all the way up into my bedroom.

I sighed and went back to my music.

* Mystery POV!!!!!!* **can anyone guess who this is?**

"Can you bring the trash down?" Esme asked?

"Sure thing." I said grabbing the trash and heading down the stairs. I noticed the door was cracked open a bit and I looked thorugh and saw Bella twirling and leaping across the room.

Wow! She was good... How did I not know she danced?...

Well I guess the part about being a klutz would kinda throw that thought out of your mind you know?

Alice went and grabbed chairs from the closet in the room and Bella spotted me be the door. I ducked away quickly hiding so she didn't see must have walked over because next thing i know hte door is shut and my view is cut of... Oh well!

I bounded up the stairs quickly and went back to what i was doing.

**Okay guys this is much longer for me! Idk is it? **

**I need more guesses! Who do you think the Mystery POV was?**

**Betcha can't guess it!**

**Guessers will have their screen names put up along with their guesses**

**Please review guys. **

**Day number three on this story and I already have over 550 hits and seventeen reivews Seven from just chapter three. **

**Guys i worked hard i was having major writers block!**

**I need some encouragement! **

**The more reviews the More written you guys know that! **

**So the more I get the more you get to read**

**Happy christmahanaquanzikah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! You ready for another wonderful chapter? I know I am! **

**Then Lets get to it shall we??**

**okay here we go....**

*******

BPOV

"I will get this!" Rosalie screeched starting fifth posistion for the umteenth time.

What has she been trying to do for so long you ask?

Well... she was attempting and failing at doing a pierouette. It was quite comical to watch her.

Alice was a natural like I had expected. But even though Rosalie was natually graceful I had my doubt. and boy were my coubts right!

I walked over to Rose and held her in place before she plied to prepare for the turn.

"Back into fifth posistion," I said watching as she had quite essy posture, "shoulders back" i sail pushing them back "butt tucked under." I said placing a hand on ehr stomach and lower backguiding her hips forward just slightly. "there!" I exclaimed

"Now keep those the way they are and you should atleast be able to land a single.''

"OKay... again" She said finally landing a single. Her landing was a bit sloppy bit it was alright the beginning was good. She brought her foot to her knee correctly its just she didn't plie and and didn't fall back into fifth position.

Alice was already landing singles on the other side of the room.

"OKay guys... change into the shorts. Put some socks on I got a different shoes for you. One's i got over the week!"

"You went shopping with out us?!" Alice screeched I laughed and untied my skirt putting on my shorts.

"Yes just give me a second and I'll explain why I did."

I pulled out the three pair of Airy dance sneakers. "These are for like hip hop. That style is a lot more lose and flowing. You just go with the music. While in Ballet it's more technique than anything."

I tossed each of them a pair and put mine on quickly and went to put on_ Get up _from the Step Up Sound track.

"We are going to make a dance. Just have fun. WE can take turn getting into the music then we are going to really choreograph."

Alice was bouncing up and down as i started the music and waited for the part that said 'ladies and gentleman'

I was standing with my hip popped out and facing towards the two girls I had an idea in ym head whta i wanted to do. I walked forwards popping my shoulder swinging my arms and hips with the steps on 'hi my name is so and so.' On the next line i popped to the right two times and then rolled my hip and pointed to Alice who was ready and waiting.

She did two jump crosses crossing her leggs one in front of the other and back out and then the opposite leg in front and back out before rolling her shoulders then popped her shoulders and rolled her hips twice

Rose started on thepart that said I started on the left. She spun on her left foot then stopped by sliding down her right foot her left leg crouched and slowly slid up. she did two hip rolls too and then did the washing machine. I laughed turning off the music.

"We are doing all of that. It looked really good."

We could really be doing something good here. And i was actually having fun with people knowing I coudl dance. Their reactions were so funny when ibeat out Rosalie's hip roll.

This was going to be fun!

**Sory for the short chapter. Getting writers block!**


	6. Authors note

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been able to write lately.**

**I've been so busy what with school finishing up in a matter of four to five weeks!**

**EEEEEEK! lol**

**I probably won't be able to put another post up for a lil while longer I have some major projects I have to get done and my portfolio for the end of the school year.**

**I am also in the middle of getting ready to tape my audition for glee!**

**Yes thats right glee! hehe **

**I'll b singing 'Don't Rain On My Parade' By Barbra Streisand (no clue if I spelt that right lol) **

**If you guys could go onto myspace (if you have one ) in the next week or two I should have a video up for my audition!**

**Look for the girl that says her name is Amanda From Massachusetts! **

**Okay And please Review/comment whatever you want to call it!**

**I would really appreciate it!**

**Thank you My Lovely Readers for being so patient with me!**

**~BloodLust92**


	7. again

**Hey Faithful Readers!**

**I am Sooooooooooo sorry!**

**I've been grounded the past few weeks, so i havent been able to write new chapters lately.**

**Hopefully once school finishes up I will be able to get on the computer!**

**I miss my reviews!**

**:(**

**I wish I had more reviews for the following stories:**

**ALL OF MY STORIES!**

**lol But there is nothing I can do about that!**

**I have some good numbers for what I have written.**

**But I would still appreciate some more reviews. *nudge* *nudge *wink* *wink***

**lol **

**Okay so I will have a new chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Oh and hey I guess as of right now i am stopping My Baby and will start the sequal as soon as I can.**

**Thank you those readers who reviewed, favorited or asked for alerts to My Baby.**

**I could have written a bit more, but Im glad the way it came out!**

**Thanks guys you have all been wonderful!**

**3 BloodLust92**


End file.
